


Asahi Plays Guitar

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a sap, Asahi plays guitar, Asahi sings, Established Relationship, Fluff, I am a sap, M/M, Music, Noya is a sap, Noya plays piano, SO MUCH FLUFF, romeo and juliet - Freeform, they love each other a lot, this whole thing is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday, after practice, Nishinoya goes to Asahi's house.</p><p>Every Friday, after practice, Asahi plays guitar for Noya.</p><p>Sometimes music makes them feel so in love with each other they get super emotional. (This is one of those times.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asahi Plays Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to this whilst you read this for full effect and it's actually what inspired this fic and I love it a lot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtmorUXAwiI
> 
> More Asanoya fluff because they are my favourites, please enjoy!

Every Friday, after practice, Nishinoya and Asahi would take the winding trip to Asahi’s house. This was always his favourite day of the week. Noya would march ahead joyfully yammering on about his day or what he and Ryuu were planning to surprise Tsukishima with in revenge for not laughing at their “megane” joke. Asahi would keep a gentle pace and trail behind,hands in his pockets and a grateful smile for the sight of his adorable boyfriend ahead of him. When they got to the set of steps that led to the house they both called home, Noya bounded up them several at a time whilst Asahi trudged up begrudgingly. There was just something so tiresome about those stairs. 

Nishinoya burst through the front door and gave a gleeful burst of “I’m home!”. His voice bounced off the walls of the empty house. 

“You know, you don’t have to do that everytime you come in,” Asahi said gently, stepping inside behind Noya and latching the door. “My parents are always out on a Friday. You’re greeting an empty house.”

“I know, I know!” Noya chirped, “But it’s kinda like a tradition isn’t it?” He chuckled before moving forwards with startling speed. He clutched one of Asahi’s hands in his and grinned at him. A wicked grin, before dragging him to the top floor. “Let’s go to your room, Asahi-san!”

To an ill informed onlooker, the scene would look like a teenage couple rushing to take advantage of a rarely empty house. And that would be the case had it not been for Nishinoya making one significant discovery on his first visit:

“ASAHI-SAN! YOU PLAY THE GUITAR?!” 

As with most things, Nishinoya’s excitement about Asahi’s guitar didn’t wear off. The second reaction was very similar to the first,which was very similar to the fifth, which was very similar to his reaction week in, week out. This week, little was different.

The two climbed the stairs to Asahi’s room in a comfortable silence but as soon as Asahi opened his bedroom door, Nishinoya piped up with his usual query.

“So, what’re you going to play for me today, Asahi-san?” He said before plonking himself down into the beanbag by Asahi’s desk. Asahi settled himself on his bed and reached across for his guitar. 

“Well, uh,” He mumbled, focusing on giving the strings an experimental strum and a few tweaks to make sure it was in tune. “There’s a song called Romeo and Juliet, it’s uh, it’s pretty sweet. Do you know it?”

Nishinoya did know it. He also knew that Asahi had been learning to play it because he saw the chords for it in Asahi’s bag when it was hanging open after practice. He had seen the words “For Nishinoya” at the top and of course had taken it upon himself to learn the accompanying piano part in secret.

“Hmm, I dunno” He grinned at his own little secret. “The name sounds kinda familiar..”  
“Ok, well either way, I hope you like it.” Asahi smiled at him one last time before turning his attention to the neck of the guitar. 

With Asahi’s eyes glued to his guitar and his fingers dancing over the strings, Noya seized the opportunity to sneak the keyboard from under the desk onto his lap. The grin had not left his face and he could not wait for this bar to finish so he could join in.

A familiar piano trill caught Asahi’s attention, it sounded like the recorded version. He hadn’t put the CD in had he? No, he knew he hadn’t. And anyway something was a little off about the notes he just heard, now he thought about it. They were a little too playful and reminded him a little too much of someone.. He stole a glance up and his mouth fell into a small surprised ‘o’.

Nishinoya positively beamed at Asahi as his hands moved freely across the keyboard. Asahi sat mouth agape, still playing the song but only just.

Nishinoya laughed. “Come on, you’re going to miss where the lyrics start!”’ He teased.

And with that Asahi began to sing, his sweet low tone sang sweet sweet words and Noya had to press extra hard on the keys as he thought he was melting. 

As the song went on and Asahi’s confidence grew as it always did, Nishinoya became so captivated with his boyfriend he was unaware of the guitar strokes becoming less frequent. He was so wrapped up by Asahi, all he could hear was Asahi, all he could see with Asahi. He was so enveloped watching Asahi’s adam’s apple bob up and down that he almost missed Asahi begin to sing the bridge.

Asahi looked at Nishinoya through shimmering eyes, from love or tears Noya didn’t know. It made his heart skip a little. His heart stopped altogether when Asahi sang again.

“I can't do the talks, like they talk on the TV” 

Asahi’s voice wobbled slightly as he sang now.

“And I can't do a love song, like the way it's meant to be”

He gave Noya a watery smile and Noya responded with an equally wavering one.

“I can't do everything, but I'll do anything for you”

The tears that had been pooling in Asahi’s eyes, now began to trickle mercilessly down his face. Noya felt his own eyes begin to sting and he rubbed at them with the back of his hand.

“I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you” 

Asahi completely crumpled at this point. Tears ran rivers down his face now. Nishinoya placed the keyboard to one side and gently knelt in front of Asahi. He took Asahi’s face in his hands and tilted it so that Asahi was looking at him. He kissed him from his forehead down to his lips as his thumbs wiped away the tears that had begun to dry on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Asahi breathed and gave a shaky smile. “I just, I do. I love you so much and it’s the only thing I can do right. You make me right, Yuu.. and I am so so grateful..” Fresh tears were threatening to breach the dam and Noya placed his lips gently to Asahi’s and kissed him with as much love as he possibly could before pulling away.

“I know.” He whispered and smiled at him. Asahi smiled back. Noya climbed up onto the bed and squirmed his way underneath Asahi’s arm so he was between him and the guitar. He rested his head on Asahi’s chest and listened to his heart pounding. He wrapped his arms around him and gave him a light squeeze. 

“Come on,” He said softly. “Let’s finish the song.”

Asahi nodded and that’s exactly what they did. Together they sang, louder than they ever had, before collapsing back onto the bed in a mixture of giggles and kisses, completely and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> This was ridiculously fluffy so thank you if you read till the end! :D  
> Music affects me in a big way and I would totally cry in this situation so I hope it's not too ott 
> 
> also- haikyuu character songs, when? ( I need an asanoya duet more than anything in my life)
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr (I always reblog asanoya bc they are my life source) -> sunshine-season.tumblr.com
> 
> (you'll probably see more from em on here soon bc I tend to write more when I'm stressed with other stuff. I had a whole summer free and I wrote nothing?? so hopefully that changes soon haha)


End file.
